


Prodigium

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: How Could You Leave Me? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: ProdigiumSummary: a prequel to: ¨How Could You Leave Me?¨ On how Draco and Harry became friends… and than later… lovers. Journey through the boys lives and see their problems and fears. Love quoncers all after all.Extended Summary: Harry ends up in Slytherin, he is Dracoś best friend, and is learning to stand and act like the Heir and as a Pureblood, but when danger appears, his gryffindor's features come to play….Main Characters: Draco M, Harry P





	1. Slytherin!

Prodigium

 

Summary: a prequel to: ¨How Could You Leave Me?¨ On how Draco and Harry became friends… and than later… lovers. Journey through the boys lives and see their problems and fears. Love quoncers all after all.

Extended Summary: Harry ends up in Slytherin, he is Dracoś best friend, and is learning to stand and act like the Heir and as a Pureblood, but when danger appears, his gryffindor's features come to play….

Main Characters: Draco M, Harry P

Secondary Characters: Lucius M, Narcissa M, Severus S

English

Adventure/ Hurt/Comfort

Prologue: Learning

Dictionary meaning of what a monster is: an animal or plant of abnormal form or structure

a mythical monster. A sea monster. One who deviates from normal or acceptable behavior or character. An immoral monster. A threatening force. The same monster — Destiny … that rolls every civilization to doom. An animal of strange or terrifying shape

¨visualize this scaleless monster, eight or nine feet long, sprawling in the shade by the side of the mud pools —W. E. Swinton

One unusually large for its kind. That truck is a monster.

something monstrous; especially : a person of unnatural or extreme ugliness, deformity, wickedness, or cruelty. His father was a monster who beat his children for no reason. One that is highly successful. That movie was a monster at the box office.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy turned off the muggle computer with a sigh, he was well on his way to being Lord Malfoy, after all wizards live longer than muggles, he was still technically a baby in many terms, especially compared to his father, who was only just becoming an adult. But it would be his father who could pass on the title, or if he died, or if his father was in Azkaban for more than six months.

But he didn't have to worry, just needed to learn, and that was what he did, study hard, and became the perfect heir. That changed when Draco met Harry Potter not to many days ago.…

*Pensive Memory*

Narcissa laughed as she watched her son dash in his quarters, the boy was so worried of what the thought the others would think of him, after all once you leave the safety of your home, you had to be public and present your home, your Family.

Malfoys were well looked up to, they were the pride, they were the arrogant, they were the ones that were the richest of all in many of the ancient Pureblood families.

"A Malfoy gets what he wants, my Dragon, always remember that." Abraxas said and patted his grandsons shoulder and told the boy to stand up straight and bring Pride to their name.

¨Yes,¨ Draco smiled and hugged his grandpapi, took his father's hand and they were off to the Kings Cross Train Station.

*Pensive memory Change*

*PRESENT*

Harry Potter wringed his hands nervously and ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed, his relatives had dropped him off and told him to not come back during the summer: he planned not too. After all he had made his first friend last week.

The Boy Who Lived remembered the blond hair, they grey eyes, the snotty tone, but something had caught his attention and he wanted to know more.

¨Draco!¨ Harry whisper yelled and pulled they boy into a light hug, smiled and stepped back.

¨Hello, Mr, and Mrs. Malfoy,"he whispered and stepped back a step again, to look at the small family.

¨What are you wearing¨ Narcissa asked, her tone puzzled.

¨What do you mean miss?"

¨Those are rags, and befitting of the Ancient and Pureblood house of Potter, no one would wear those!¨ she prattled on about upholding family honour. Draco looked a bit amused and embarrassed, but didn't stop his mother.

¨We will go shopping, I am on the board of Hogwarts, and we will be back before the sorting starts, after all it takes 6 hours to get to Hogwarts.¨ Lucius said and grabbed a port key.

The family landed in Malfoy manor and Abraxas stood their, arms crossed and staring.

¨Bring the tailor in, Mister Potter needs a fitting." Lucius sneered at the elf.

¨You don't have to...¨ Harry whispered.

¨Nonsense, as the Heir of Potter you need to act, stand, and publically show that you are strong enough to take up the role as Lord Potter once you become of age." Abraxas said and ushered their temporarily guest to the fitting rooms.

Harry saw a dark blot of ink on the elder Malfoyś arm and stared at it, it had a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, it was making this hissing noise and Harry was entrapped, eyes glazing over as he felt a familiar burning sense of pleasure, he had felt this when the Voice spoke to him!

¨Hadrian?¨ Abraxas asked, and moved his arm out of the boys eyesight.

¨No! Lemme see!¨ Harry gasped and took the pale arm closer and sighed as the snake hissed out, but only he heard it, the others didn't.

¨What are you?¨ Harry asked. ¨Why are you so familiar?¨

The adults plus Draco froze.

Harry was hissing, speaking Parseltongue, the tongue of the Snakes, the Dark Lord spoke it as well!

End of Chapter

Chapter 1: Welcome to Slytherin!

Abraxas froze, that couldn't be right! The Potters were not descendants of Slytherin! They were of Gryffindor though! The black haired boy spoke again, and that was when his mind was made up. He dragged the boy and sat him on the stool and got clothes measured out and spent the rest of the hours preparing him. The family took it upon themselves to help the boy no matter what. Abraxas had other plans though, and once summer came along he and the boy would be spending it training.

…

Lucius let go of his son and his friend as they landed on the platform that would allow him to apparate into Hogwarts and met Severus and exchanged greetings with his friend. The boys were led to the other First year students and they began to talk with them.

¨I heard Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts!¨ exclaimed the red head loudly and the group of fifty students began to talk. Only to quieten as a lady with a pointy hat entered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The Lady Professor brought out a hat and stool, to say Harry was surprised as it began to sing a funny song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry watched as students were sorted into the four houses, he saw friendships breaking as they were seperated, and new friendships were born.

A ginger haired girl was talking to herself as she was sorted, the blond beside hims snorted when her name was called out and called her a mudblood; that girl was a Ravenclaw. A red freckled boy was sorted into Gryffindor, a boy heavy and tall was sorted surprisingly into Slytherin, he was named Longbottom. Draco had nearly gaped in shock, but his training came in handy.

¨I totally thought he was going to be Gryffindor, I mean his family was all sorted in their!¨ Draco said, though went silent as he was called.

¨Slytherin!" the hat called out.

After waiting for many other names Harry was called.

¨Potter, Harry Potter!?¨ McGonagle said and smiled as he sat down and the hat placed on his head.

Standing up Harry sat on the stool looked at Draco who smiled and the last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

The hat and Harry spoke for awhile before the Hat yelled out….

¨SLYTHERIN!¨

Harry strode over their and sat down next to Draco.

¨Welcome to Slytherin, my name is Blaise Zabini"

End Chapter


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

After dinner, the prefects lead them to the dorm/common rooms and had them wait in lines, a girl named Pansey was talking to Draco, while Blaise talked to Potter, only for all chatter to stop when the Prefect on Snape duty rushed back, Snape arriving seconds later.

With his robes doing a dramatic flur as he came to a stop in front of the twentyish odd First Year Slytherin's. His eyes stopped on his godson and Potter, they stood next to each other and had been talking with a small group before he had walked in.

"My name is Severus Snape, Professor, or Professor Snape, to all I am the head of Slytherin, Potions Master. Here in Slytherin we have rules.

don't get caught when doing pranks or trouble

we stand together and don't fight among each other outside these dungeons.

Come to me if you have any problems.

the secret password changes every week, on friday, don't forget it.

your prefects are Anthony Davis, Caily (kay-lee) Leonard and Drake.

Snape said and a parchment of the rules was than magically glued to the wall.

"You will be sleeping two to a room, boys on the right, girls on the left, they will be your rooms until the end of your stay at Hogwarts, everyone is dismissed, but Potter and Malfoy stay behind."

With that the girl prefect led the girls and started to call out names, the boys doing the same.

Snape lead them to a double door that said their last names on it, walking in Snape turned to the boys.

"Mr. Malfoy, has called and required that you have the second Master room within Slytherin. Potter you are going to be reading this book, it was sent from Abraxas Malfoy, and Draco, this is from your family." handing the boys their items Snape left after placing two keys on the desk near the door.

The Etiquette Books for all Pureblood Children.

Harry read the titla and frowned, guess i need to learn more, raised by muggles after all.

Draco strolled over to the bed near the bathroom and claimed it as his and began to unpack his things with a simple Wingardium Leviosa.

It was the second day and Harry Potter sat in Arithmancy class and sighed, this was to easy, sure when he was with the Dursleys they didn't let him get higher grades than their Precious Dudley. But here there was no limitations, and this was easy. After all he knew most of what the teacher was learning.

Raising his hand Harry asked to speak to Emily Goldmere after class.

Draco leant on the door frame and waited for his friend to finish talking with the teacher, Goyle and Crabbe stood just out the door. "I am being moved to a different class, I learnt this before," Harry said.

"How?" Crabbe asked and the two tall muscular boys moved into positions.

"Muggle school," was the explanation.

The answer was met with frowns, but his friends didnt pester him.

*Same day*

Abraxas sat at the table with his son and daughter in law, they were all eating quietly, Abraxas broke the silence.

"I want to train Potter, you, my son trained Draconis and had your way. Let me do with Potter, after all with the right training…. everything goes swell with master, if her ever returns." the head of the Malfoy house said and looked at half of his family, smiled and stood.

Just because Potter was a halfblood, didn't mean he couldn't be moulded into the perfect heir...

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, lol i am stuck with homework, work, and graduation coming up. Hoped it was ok :)


End file.
